


Luna Lovegood: A Spectrum Of Thought

by JacobsJottings



Series: Luna Lovegood: A Spectrum Of Thought [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Autistic Newt Scamander, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsJottings/pseuds/JacobsJottings
Summary: Luna Lovegood, talented magizoologist, loyal friend, brilliant mind, oh, and of course, the best autistic witch to have ever lived.Luna Lovegood has amazing friends, she has her dream job, and now? Now she is going to send herself on a quest to find creatures never documented, find adventure, and find a place in the world. She might even have to fight her way through some obstacles to get there. Expect Nargles, Unicorns, and references to all of the Harry Potter books.(The autistic Luna I have always wanted! Basically my dearest headcanon as a piece of literature!)





	1. Prologue: Fantastic Friends And Where She Found Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my new (and when started, first ever) series! I have wanted to write about autistic Luna for a long time! So here it is!
> 
> When I was younger, Luna was always my favourite character in HP, and I always related to her, after starting my diagnosis, a few more things clicked into place. If I'm autistic- maybe this character I have related to and loved is too! 
> 
> This series isn't going to be all about her being autistic I would like to add- it's going to be about her life generally post-Hogwarts. I'm not going to give away any spoilers here in the notes- but I promise the journey she goes on in this series will be fun!
> 
> Also! Luna and Rolf have not had any children in this series! That was just a creative decision, I have also decided not to mention anybody else's children, as I really don't want to have to think about Cursed Child ever again. 
> 
> I would love as always, to hear any feedback anyone might have! This is only my second piece of fanfiction, so I'm still a little rusty!

Luna Lovegood always knew she was different from the people around her. Not in the stereotypical way, but in the way that made her just a little bit more self-aware and careful. 

She knew for example she was at times, a little too blunt with people, she tried her best to be kind, but pretence was ridiculous. And in more recent years, her friends had told her to just be herself, so she had finally told them, why she thought she was different. Hermione had even helped her in finding someone to diagnose her officially, since she knew deep down that's what she wanted, and since Hermione knew the right muggle procedures to get such a thing. 

Luna did know about autism a bit before her own diagnosis, she had once read that Newt Scamander was autistic, that was years before she met him though, and she had only once seriously considered she might be too, but then her mother died, and things went awfully too chaotic for her to think about that. She had found Thestrals, and all of the other distractions, which were far more comforting than the words of a piece of paper giving her a label. 

She also knew, that people thought she was odd. The truth in the matter was though, that she didn't care. Especially now. She was good at a lot of things, and one of them was being different, and she truly believed that was now the best way to be. Stimming was great- why on Earth had she ever tried to not do it in front of people? Though, maybe she had, her butterbeer cork necklace was the perfect stimming toy, she could fumble with it, and chew it. She did whilst at Hogwarts. People barely noticed her doing it too. But now, she didn't care if people did notice, that is what was important. 

Meltdowns were trickier- a lot trickier- her first whilst at Hogwarts had been in front of the best person possible though, Rubeus Hagrid, and though she didn't think he was the best teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures, she knew deep down he was kind- a gentle giant. He had given her tea and promised not to tell anyone until she was ready. He had kept that promise. And she was grateful. 

Making friends though, although it took a while, had been much easier than she had expected. She always had great difficulty understanding social cues and expectations, but her friends taught her that such conventions don't matter at all.

She had laughed a great deal, much to everyone's confusion, when the sorting hat first proclaimed "Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind"- for it was not in Wise Old Ravenclaw she found her friends. It was in the depths of people's hearts she found her friends, not in their minds, there was Harry, Hermione, Ginny- and even Ron- and of course Neville- who's hearts roared with the fires of courage and bravery- there was Rolf and Newt who were as loyal as Helga Hufflepuff herself. Yet all of her friends- mostly anyway, would have done just as well in the other houses.

It seemed in some ways, Hogwarts was not a place of unity. Students, separated by what? Talent? Surely not? Hermione's mind screamed Ravenclaw,- Harry would have done just as well in Slytherin.  
Luna was sure she would have been as brave as any Gryffindor too- as loyal as any Hufflepuff like her husband and father in law, as cunning as any Slytherin- yet she loved the blue scarf that still accompanied her on every exploration trip. She did not regret being sorted into Ravenclaw. But she was also slowly considering that the logic of dividing students from a young age was slightly flawed. 

And these little moment of ponders would come into her mind at the most random of times. That was another thing she enjoyed. Was that an autistic trait she wondered?  
The way her mind just danced around, leaping from subject to subject all the time. All she knew was that it wasn't a bad thing.  
Maybe that's why she was indeed in Ravenclaw as a teenager? Her analysis? Her wisdom? Her natural ability to think about everything and anything in great detail?

For even now, as she hid in a bush with a pair of binoculars, watching a Niffler which she hoped to gift to her grandfather-in-law, she was not thinking about how she was going to approach it, but was busy occupied with Hogwarts, her friends, her recent autism diagnosis. 

It had been twenty years since that battle, and still every now and then- she wondered about all that had happened, and what had happened since. 

She had never found people of her own "kind" at school- she was sure there must have been other autistic students at Hogwarts- though usually only muggleborns were ever diagnosed officially of course.  
Maybe Neville... yes, now she thought about it- he stimmed- he info-dumped about plants. And of course he had always defended her differences. Because a lot of them... she realised... he had too. 

Her obsession was Thestrals, Thunderbirds, and Hippogriffs, Neville's was Gillyweed, Bowtruckles, and Wiggentrees. They had spent so many times info-dumping to each-other on the Hogwarts Express in their last years at school. And then there was Newt Scamander of course, who as much as she loved her husband Rolf, knew far more about magizoology. They regularly info-dumped about all of the creatures they had studied, and she now had a signed version of every single edition of Fantastic beasts and Where To Find Them. 

Including their co-written version, updated with all of her own discoveries. She just wished she had found more proof about the existence of Nargles- still, people were satisfied for now, even Hagrid, with the permission of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, had started looking at the possibility of teaching students about them. All was for good now. 

And even though, deep down, she still preferred her solitude, to relax, to recharge, to get away from the risk of too much noise, and not enough space. 

She that knew when she went home in a few days time, there would be a sensory room waiting for her, one that would not exist without her great friends. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Harry, all once spent a weekend after the war creating a sensory room at Luna’s new house as a surprise for her, it has the mural of all of them together on the ceiling with the word “friends” in gold just like she had in her bedroom at The Rookery. They even had the picture of her and her mother hugging re-framed. 

Admittedly, she had cried in joy more than she wanted to, and happy flapped so much Hermione had made a dry joke about her taking off like a bird, but she would not exchange those good friends of hers for all of the gold in Gringotts. 

She loved her friends. She loved being one of the best magizoologists in the country. And she loved being autistic.

And for now, maybe that was all that mattered to her.


	2. Newt Scamander's Birthday

The 24th of February came with great speed, and the Scamander household was full of life. 

Jacob and Queenie had come from America, and on the table of the Scamander's dining room, were dainty and elegant pastries and cakes, all hand crafted by Jacob Kowalski himself. As Jacob and Newt caught up on lost time, Queenie and Tina sat in the kitchen talking, the doorbell rang, and wrapped in bright blue the small blonde figure of Luna Lovegood emerged from the front door, head covered with flakes of snow, her husband, Rolf Scamander came in behind her, similarly draped in layers of clothing, and with a powdering of snow over him. 

Luna ran into the living room at Newt, who was sat in an old battered armchair, and covered in blankets, though his red hair was now greying, his eyes still lit up at the sight of his grandaughter-in-law, and more importantly at the small mewing Niffler in her arms, who had a yellow bow around its neck. 

"Oh goodness!" he exclaimed with great excitement.  
Tina walked into the room, and added simply "You managed to find one then". 

A Kneazle purred at Luna's feet, Newt got up and took the Niffler from her, as he did so, she in turn bent down a picked the Kneazle up, burrowing her face in its fur.

"They could be twins" Jacob added- noting how both of them used the fur of animals as a cushion- they of course themselves knew it was for stimming, something which went over the Kowalki's head, but Tina knew, and so did Rolf, as they watched their respective partners with awe, that not only could Newt not have wished for a better present, but also that he could not have wished for a better grandaughter-in-law. 

After a while, they sat at the dining table and tucked into the feast-like spread available, it was a quiet family affair, just the way Newt liked it, he did love his friends, but the small Dorset cottage could only fit so many people in. The event was not unlike Luna's birthdays, which also took place in the cosy cottage, the only difference was the number of candles, and the colour theme; yellow banners with small badgers on lined the rooms, all scribbled with "Happy Birthday Newt"- loyal as ever to his house- and the irony not lost on him. 

It was heaven. Presents not only included the Niffler, but several watercolours, all by Luna, of Newt's favourite animals. Tina had bought him a finely made new wool coat, and a new blanket. Queenie had along with Jacob made him treats- for animals- all handmade with the flavours outlined in current Magizoology guides. And then finally, Rolf had brought his grandfather a branch of Bowtruckles, which had been met with much excitement. 

The day had left everyone tired, especially Newt and Luna, who, whilst the others conversed in the dining room still, sat in front of the fire of the living room, in that moment nothing could have ruined the experience, they could all die happy. This was the last thought in Newt's mind as he drifted off to sleep, Niffler on his lap clutching at a gold cuff-link Tina had bought him for their last anniversary.

Luna pulled the blanket over her elderly grandfather-in-law, and made her way to the dining room to join the others again. She and Rolf discussed all that had happened since they last spoke to their overseas family, Jacob and Queenie listened in anticipation, they were not disappointed. Tina too was fascinated. By all the rare creatures they spoke of, the Unicorns, the Dragons, the Frost Trolls, the Thestrals, they could spend hours on such topics, and they did, Luna getting faster and admittedly less understandable the more excited she became. 

Eventually they all went to bed though, and the cottage sat warmly familial as snow blanketed on top of its roof and couples slept holding each other in peace.


End file.
